At last I see the light
by mariaTcaskett
Summary: Soulmate AU basado en la idea de que las personas empiezan a ver colores cuando conocen a su alma gemela. Después de volver de su primera cita con Fitz, Simmons empieza a distinguir algún color. Pero ¿y su compañero? ¿Por qué parece que Fitz es incapaz de ver colores aún? Si él es su alma gemela, ella tiene que ser la suya. ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hace 2 días con un fic de 4 folios ya preparado como regalo (y ahora ya publicado), mi hermana me pidió otra cosa para su cumpleaños. Y dos días después con muchas horas de sueño atrasadas aquí está. Espero que cumpla tus espectativas MC, feliz cumpleaños again! xD**

 **Este es un fic AU basado en la idea de que las personas ven toda la vida en blanco y negro hasta que conocen a su alma gemela, que es cuando empiezan a ver en colores. He modificado la idea original un poco, para que me resultara más creible.**

 **Está situado al final de la temporada dos, sin que ningun monolito se tragara a nadie xD En este universo la cena que Fitz le propone a Simmons en la Season 2 Finale es una realidad; justo cuando vuelven de la misma empieza esta historia.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

\- Ojalá hubiéramos hecho esto antes.

\- ¿Cuándo toda la Academia pensaba que lo hacíamos, por ejemplo?

\- Sí, por ejemplo – contestó Jemma con una sonrisa amplia y mirando a su acompañante embobada.

Habían pasado una velada estupenda. Cualquier miedo que pudiera tener sobre la vestimenta que debía llevar o sobre los temas de los que podrían hablar ahora era una total tontería. Fitz no había sido otra cosa que encantador desde que se habían sentado a cenar y ahora sus ojos azules la miraban de una forma que…

Espera. ¿ _Azules_?

Jemma pestañeó un par de veces para aclararse la vista. Después de ver casi 30 años en blanco y negro, era normal que uno empezara a distinguir tan bien la escala de grises que diferenciara los colores. Además era tarde y el calor que sentía en sus mejillas le indicaba que había bebido un poco más de vino del que debería.

\- Creo que voy a… Bueno mañana hay que levantarse pronto – empezó Fitz nervioso, señalando la siguiente puerta del pasillo, que era la de su habitación.

Viendo que Fitz no parecía encontrar la forma adecuada de despedirse, Jemma decidió sacarle de su agonía rodeando su cuello con una mano y dándole lentamente un casto beso en la mejilla. Cuando volvió a mirarle, sus orejas estaban medio tono más oscuras; eso la hizo sonreír orgullosa.

\- Buenas noches Fitz – susurró Simmons, girándose para abrir la puerta.

Pero antes de conseguir entrar en la habitación, una mano la agarró por el brazo la y la volvió a girar, un segundo antes de que los labios de Fitz hicieran contacto con los suyos en un beso dulce que duró mucho menos de lo que ella habría deseado. Cuando abrió los ojos volvió a quedarse helada porque ahí estaban, los ojos de Fitz de un azul claro que podría estar mirando toda la vida sin cansarse.

\- Buenas noches Simmons – añadió su compañero con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Cuando recuperó el control sobre sus extremidades, Jemma entró en su habitación y empezó a prepararse para dormir, con una lentitud muy fuera de lo común en ella.

Había leído muchísimas cosas sobre el cambio a la vista en color; había analizado estudios y había escuchado a aquellos que lo habían conseguido narrar mil cosas. Pero jamás se habría imaginado nada tan hermoso como ese azul claro y verdoso que le había robado el corazón.

Sin duda era una ciencia muy inexacta. Muchos lo experimentaban nada más conocer a su alma gemela, otros progresivamente cuando se enamoraban de la misma; y otros muchos… al primer beso. Sin embargo ella ahora seguía viendo normal, solo los ojos de Fitz parecían haber despertado algo en su visión. ¿Estaría empezando a enamorarse de él e irían apareciendo los colores de forma progresiva? No parecía que fuera el caso. Si las mariposas que llevaba un año sintiendo cada vez que le veía eran prueba de algo, era de que lo que sentía llevaba tiempo creciendo dentro de ella. Y si era de aquellos que adquirían los colores al primer beso, ¿no debería haberla deslumbrado el color al separarse sus labios?

Todo esto era muy confuso.

¿Y Fitz? ¿Habría visto algo también? No le había parecido verlo asombrado o alterado en forma alguna. Pero si él era su alma gemela, ella tenía que ser la suya también ¿verdad? No había opción intermedia.

Jemma respiró hondo y se metió entre las sábanas pensando que lo más fácil era que cuando se despertara al día siguiente, todo hubiera sido culpa del vino. Cuando estuvo cómoda, cerró los ojos reviviendo su primer beso con Fitz.

Esa fue la primera noche que Jemma Simmons se quedó dormida pensando en el color azul de los ojos de su alma gemela.

* * *

 **¿No lo he mencionado? El fic tendrá 3 pequeños capítulos ;)**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Segundo capítulo!**

* * *

Antes de abrir los ojos, Jemma ya notó algo extraño. Como si la luz solar que atravesaba sus párpados cerrados le hiciera ver un reflejo… ¿rojizo?

 _No_. No era posible.

Jemma abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrar ante ella un mundo diferente al mundo en el que había estado viviendo hasta ahora. Todo estaba a color; y todo era literalmente _todo_. Desde el despertador hasta el botón que cayó ayer de su chaqueta y que aún estaba en el suelo, e incluso el paquete de pañuelos de papel que descansaba en su mesita de noche. La pequeña TARDIS que Fitz le había construido para su cumpleaños vibraba con un precioso color azul.

¿Cómo podía uno acostumbrarse a esto? Sus sentidos iban a estar colapsados eternamente, procesar tanta información era demasiado. ¿Cómo iba a poder prestar atención a nada más?

Intentando actuar con normalidad, Jemma empezó su rutina diaria, que no parecía tener nada que ver con la rutina que había llevado a cabo el día anterior. Se lavó los dientes con su cepillo de dientes _verde_ , se limpió la cara con su toalla _lila_ y tuvo que sentarse en la cama a pensar el gran dilema que era hoy cómo vestirse. Siempre le había gustado vestir de tonos claros, pero lo que ayer eran tonos claros hoy eran verdes, amarillos, naranjas, azules, grises y violetas.

¿Estaría Fitz experimentando lo mismo? ¿Habría despertado en él lo mismo que había conseguido despertar él en ella? Sin duda iba a averiguarlo. Pero no quería ser demasiado directa… Si estaba empezando a ver colores como ella anoche estaría abrumado y confundido. Y si nada había cambiado para él... No quería ponerlo en una situación incómoda.

Cuando abrió su joyero para buscar unos pendientes acordes a la camisa que había decidido llevar hoy, se le ocurrió la idea perfecta. Dentro descansaban unos pequeños pendientes de color verde fluorescente que no quería saber cómo habían llegado allí o cuantas veces los había llevado sin darse cuenta. Serían perfectos para analizar la reacción de Fitz al verlos; la gente que veía en blanco y negro no debería ver más que un inocente color gris perla.

Cuando Jemma llegó al laboratorio aún estaba vacío, a pesar de que hoy había tardado 15 minutos más que cualquier otro día. Sin embargo al llegar a su mesa, una humeante taza de su té favorito la esperaba.

\- Se te han pegado las sábanas, Simmons – escuchó desde la puerta cuando empezaba a repasar lo último que había anotado ayer.

Jemma sonrió y levantó la vista para saludar a su compañero cuando la vista a color volvió a regalarle otro espectáculo. Fitz tenía el pelo un poco más oscuro de lo que ella pensaba, su piel era muy clara y llevaba una camisa azul oscuro tan vibrante como el que había visto esa mañana en su réplica de máquina del tiempo. Sus ojos seguían tan bonitos y tan azules como los recordaba. En resumen, mirar a Fitz era como ver una jarra de agua fría en medio del desierto. Una delicia.

\- ¿Jemma? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Fitz al ver que no recibía respuesta y que su mejor amiga parecía estar a miles de kilómetros del laboratorio.

\- ¿Mmm? Sí, sí, sí, muy bien, yo muy bien. Gracias por el té Fitz – contestó Simmons nerviosa y un poco avergonzada de haberse quedado mirando como una bobalicona. Con suerte no le había caído la baba.

Jemma se giró y dio un sorbo del té, que estaba tal y como le gustaba, y que le aclaró la mente lo suficiente para volver a centrarse en su plan. Pero lo que parecía que iba a ser pan comido, resultaría más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

Para empezar, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se hizo una coleta, que dejara bien a la vista sus pendientes radiactivos; pero cuando se apoyó justo al lado de Fitz explicándole las notas que había conseguido recoger ayer antes de marcharse, él no desvió los ojos de su rostro ni un segundo. Pero bueno. ¿Cómo podía ignorar ese color? ¡A ella casi le había molestado mirarlo directamente esa mañana!

A lo largo del día Simmons intentó simular que confundía el color de los productos que utilizaban, para ver si descifraba algo en la expresión de su compañero o si él comentaba algo relevante, pero aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Ella misma habría sido capaz de diferenciarlos el día anterior después de trabajar con ellos tantos años.

Además los malditos colores no estaban ayudándola ya en nada, estaba tan despistada que tonterías como pulseras o coleteros de colores la molestaban. Sus propios pendientes la estaban poniendo de mal humor cada vez que los veía de reojo dentro del bolsillo de su bata. Cada vez estaba más frustrada con ella misma y con el mundo. Tanto que acabó gritando a un novato del laboratorio por dejar un libro en la mesa con poco cuidado.

Dándose cuenta de que había perdido los nervios, Jemma se disculpó con el tal Bob y salió disparada del laboratorio hacia su habitación, esquivando a todo el que se cruzaba con ella y casi corriendo para escapar del torbellino de colores que la había absorbido.

Solo cuando vio la cara de preocupación de Daisy a través del cristal que conformaba la pared de la sala de reuniones se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, y empezó a caminar más deprisa para evitar el espectáculo que estaba montando.

Hasta que la voz de Fitz llamándola hizo que se parara a medio camino.

* * *

 **A/N: Cuando nos despertamos después de haber dormido 8 horas, ya nos cuesta adaptarnos a la luz y a la vida real. Asi que después de 30 años sin ver colores, por precioso que sea, tiene que ser muy agotante también.**

 **Solo un capítulo más! Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Y... último capítulo!**

* * *

\- ¡Simmons! – gritó Fitz casi corriendo detrás de su disgustada compañera.

Había estado todo el día rarísima; preguntándole cosas de respuesta obvia, resoplando cada vez que alguien hacía un ruido más alto de lo normal y levantando la cabeza para mirar con el ceño fruncido a todo el que pasaba por delante de su mesa.

Solo cuando consiguió que se parara por fin, quedándose a una distancia prudencial de ella para no incomodarla más, se dio cuenta de que sus hombros temblaban como si estuviera llorando.

\- Jemma, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Fitz preocupado cuando estuvo detrás de su compañera, que se había quedado plantada en medio del pasillo de espaldas a él. Gracias a Dios la zona de las habitaciones a esas horas estaba prácticamente vacía -. Jemma, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué va mal – siguió Fitz suplicante.

Jemma respiró hondo un par de veces y se limpió las mejillas como pudo con las manos antes de girarse y encarar a su compañero. No, su compañero solo no, su alma gemela. La preocupación que vio brillando en sus ojos le partió el corazón.

\- No pasa nada Fitz solo estoy… Creo que solo estoy abrumada – acabó Simmons con los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y frotándose la sien con la mano derecha.

Fitz cogió su mano izquierda y la llevo a la sala de estar de la base, que a esas horas de la tarde y con medio equipo reunido preparándose para una misión, estaba completamente vacía. Fitz la condujo hasta el sofá y le apretó la mano indicando que se sentara y provocando que las mariposas que revoloteaban en el estómago de Simmons se revolvieran nerviosas. Jemma se sentó y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas palmas de la mano. Por detrás oía a Fitz preparar un té.

Cuatro minutos y veintitrés segundos después, Jemma sintió ceder el sofá a su derecha y olió el aroma de su té favorito mezclado con la colonia de Fitz. Su nuevo olor preferido.

\- ¿Quieres contarme porqué estás abrumada? – empezó Fitz con voz dubitativa al cabo de unos minutos de silencio sorbiendo su propia taza de té.

Jemma levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañero, mucho más relajada que antes y resuelta a ser sincera con él.

\- Veo colores. Desde anoche cuando nos despedimos – dijo Simmons lentamente y mirando a Fitz a los ojos.

Fitz parecía haberse quedado congelado. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Simmons le detuvo con su propio discurso.

\- No, déjame terminar. Creo que a ti no te ha pasado aun y no quería contártelo porque no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, o que sientas que me debes algo. Y supongo que… creo que tampoco quería contártelo porque me daba vergüenza ser la única a la que le estaba pasando – en este punto, Fitz intentó interrumpirla, pero Simmons sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando - Pero no pasa nada, ya sabes que esto no tiene una exactitud científica y puede que te pase mañana o dentro de un mes o de 20 años, pero no me importa, de verdad. Además llevo toda la mañana volviéndome loca con tanto color y ahora mismo el azul de tus ojos me está desconcentrando de tal forma que…

El discurso de Jemma se vio interrumpido cuando los labios de Fitz contactaron con los suyos, en un beso tan intenso y tan diferente al de la noche anterior que hizo que le temblaran hasta las uñas de los dedos de los pies. Fitz rodeó su cintura con el brazo derecho y Jemma se incorporó para pasar una pierna por encima de las suyas y quedar sentada encima de sus muslos, con las manos alrededor de su cuello. Poco a poco ese beso apasionado se fue trasformando en algo más pausado, roces de labios superficiales y caricias que transmitían una adoración sin límites. Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, Fitz se separó ligeramente apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá pero manteniendo las manos apoyadas en la cintura de Jemma; y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Jemma… Llevo _años_ viendo colores.

 _Vaya_. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Era el turno de Simmons de quedarse congelada.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jemma atónita viendo que Fitz no iba a añadir nada más – Pero, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Y por qué no…?

Fitz la paró antes de que pudiera continuar, apoyando dos dedos suavemente en sus labios.

\- Vi el _precioso_ color miel de tus ojos por primera vez segundos antes de que saltaras de un avión en marcha a 5.000 metros de altitud – dijo Fitz con voz suave, apartando los dedos de los enrojecidos labios de su compañera para deslizar la mano hasta su mejilla -. El segundo color que vi fue el azul intenso del mar al que caías sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Jemma puso su mano izquierda sobre la de Fitz que aun descansaba en su mejilla. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, pero aguantó en silencio hasta que él decidió continuar hablando.

\- Y no irías a preguntarme por qué no te he dicho nada nunca – continuó Fitz con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Jemma levanto y dejó caer ambos hombros en la señal universal de "¿quién sabe?" con una sonrisa inocente en los labios, haciendo reír suavemente a Fitz.

\- Digamos que no quería que te sintieras obligada a nada o que sintieras que me debías algo.

La sonrisa de Jemma se hizo más amplia y bajó la mirada, notando que sus mejillas se cubrían de color de nuevo. Fitz apartó la mano de su mejilla para poner un dedo bajo su barbilla y conseguir que volviera a mirarle a los ojos antes de continuar.

\- He sido tuyo desde hace años Simmons. Solo he estado esperando a que tú quisieras que lo fuera.

Jemma no sabía si Fitz quería decir algo más o si había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, y sinceramente en ese momento no le importaba. Simplemente puso una mano detrás de su cuello y le empujó hacia ella hasta que sus labios volvieron a tocarse y sus brazos la envolvieron. La espera había terminado.

* * *

 **Espero que os guste a todos los que algún día leais esta historia!**

 **Y en especial espero que te haya gustado a ti MC, Feliz Cumpleaños ahora ya por última vez hoy.**

 **Dejad una review si tenéis tiempo, y gracias por leer!**


End file.
